Racing Death
by SwimChick96
Summary: Post Catching Fire Keegan and her friends are running form the mayhem in district four. Katiss reveals secrets that could change Panem forever are revealed, and lives are at stake.
1. The Decision

Quick note- The title may change. This story is a co write between my friends and I. It is post Catching-fire, and my first story. Please comment and i'm sorry my grammar is terrible.

* * *

Chapter 1

Panem, a place of power, a place of war, and a place of sorrow. Each year the Hunger Games reminds the remaining 12 districts of the rebellion, the rebellion that they lost to the Capitol. The rebellion, the reason twenty three children will surely die in a brutal way without anyone they love around them. Of course in last years game only twenty two children died, still to many. Once again though a rebellion has begun. District 12 has already been destroyed, district 8 is in terrible shape, the others no one has heard word on. This story however begins in District four.

Just a week ago it had been a peaceful, well as peaceful as it gets here, place. It had been a place where people filled out their daily duties and went home to their famalies. The peacekeepers did enjoy publicly beating people for the smallest things, even at that time. Now though, just a week later things were getting worse. Mocking-Jay symbols were being hidden everywhere. The name Katniss Everdeen, the leader of the revolt, was being whispered throughout the streets. People had had enough of the Capitol's treachery. No longer could they watch their children die in a battle against each other.

**Keegan's View**

We all sat in Alex's living room. She did after all have the largest home. It had become our meeting place when her parents were not home. Today was one of those days. Normally our "meetings" had just been over who was sneaking fish home that week, so we could feed our families. This was forbidden and had to be planned carefully. Today though, we could not afford to be heard, for if we were all eight of us would be dead. We were all in hysterics. Jared's sister, Sammy, was crying. That was a whole new thing, seeing her cry. Normally Sammy was the bubbliest of us all. Like her brother, Jared's arguments, Sammy's upbeat attitude was something you could count on. When I think about it all eight of us are like that. Laney and Alex always thought through stuff. They were probably the only ones that had common sense. While Garret, Sammy, and I were all crazy. Only our friends could tolerate us, and our parents well they learned to at some point in our 14 years. Torrence always has the right answers and a go for it attitude. Then there is Damien, he is the quietest of us, but also could get an attitude.

(Are you getting this? Jared likes to argue. Damien is quiet. Torence is extremely smart. Laney and Alex are the only ones with common sense. Sammy, Garrett, and I are crazy. Although I should probably explain that I am also extremely uncoordinated. Okay, now let's get back to the story shall we?)

We were discussing escaping district 4 for good. We knew the rebellion had begun, no matter how desperate peacekeepers were to hide it. Every district was rebelling, the worst were being destroyed. Our home would be gone soon enough. We did not want to be here when it happened. Chances of survival would be slim. We knew we would not be the first to run. Many already had.

Security was so tight here though, it was not easy to pass. As we sat here, we balanced our strengths, our weaknesses, and our chances of survival. Sure we were all amazing swimmers, we were great fishers, and strong. Some how I see very little use for those skills if we were to run out in the wild woods and mountains. If caught we would face a brutal murder or become avoxes. Neither were very appealing if you ask me. I was undecided, we seemed to face death either way we went. Of course that's just normal life in district four. You do your job or you die. You follow the peace keeper's rules or you are publicly murdered. Funny how they call them peacekeepers. What in the world is peaceful about public beatings so often? There didn't seem to be a way to win life now a days. No one wins. Everyone who has tried to be treated as humans rather than game pieces has died or is being hunted by the capitol.

Of course Torrence was ready for anything. If given the chance she would be punching every Peacekeeper in Panem. That girl was small for her age, but for a little pixie she could hurt you pretty dang bad. I still have scars from her when we were in training for the games.

As much as I loathe training for the games, which by the way is mandatory when you become 10 in district four, I think it may help us. That is, if we do run. My friends and I had been naturals at it, I'm quite surprised our mentors never forced us to volunteer for the games. I think they were going to make Jarred volunteer the year Katniss was in the games, but Cato suddenly showed a huge improvement.

"Well I think we should," yelled Jarred, breaking my thoughts. Jarred wouldn't let you win an argument, but he wouldn't leave here on his own either. Now we all had to choose to leave or not. If we left we would have to choose who would come along. Could we bring Laney's brother? Could Jarred and Sammy's younger brother tag along? It would be dangerous to have two childrem so young with us, but could we leave them to the fate of the capitol?

Ugh they were arguing so much, no doubt they couldn't even hear each other. "I'm so hood!," I screamed. Everyone looked at me and I smirked. I had learned with my friends that if I yell something random everyone will stop fighting in confusion to why something so off topic was mentioned. "Good now that you are all listening," I started "Alex has an idea, which I'm sure you did not know, because you were to busy hollering!"

"Okay well I think that we should all take a vote, and if we tie then we will ask Riley," Alex grinned. "Yea I guess that will work," muttered Damien while playing with Alex's hair. (By the way Riley is one of the coolest people in District 4. He is a much respected old guy that knows all kinds of legends and secrets about Panem.) "Okay, lets vote If you think we should run raise your hand," Alex conveyed. Torrence, Garrett, Jarred, Damien, and even I raised my hand. What did we have to lose? I mean dying of hunger or temperature would be better than what the capitol would do to our district. Odds are so many people will be running, it will be hard to catch us anyway. "Okay so we are definitely going to run, but I think we should give it some time. When the first Capitol peacekeeper appears we will leave. They shouldn't attack until about 25 are here," declared Torrence.

"Yeah, and I think we should still speak with Riley. We can trust him, and he may be able to help us," added Laney. All of us agreed with that. We would be running from here within a week. Our lives would be changing, and we would be in more danger than ever.

I couldn't help but grin. We were now considered rebels. This meant death would soon be after us. That was another reason why I smiled. This situation could be looked at positively or negatively. Who knows some action we take might save future generations. That was the positive view. If looked at negatively…well death was right on our tails. Or it would be the second we left our district.

Suddenly we heard the door open. We all knew it was Alex's parents. The room silenced faster than I was aware we were capable of. "Um…kids?" they both said. Ugh, great they knew something was up. The fact that Alex's father was a peacekeeper only made this harder. Of course he knew of some our stunts, stealing fish for example, and kept quiet. Then again he benefited from that. No, we couldn't afford to let her father know. We played dumb…"What do you mean Dad," asked Alex. You just scared us. We all laughed, charisma training for interviews must have paid off. I guess they believed it, because they simply left the room.

Jarred, Garrett, and Damien all gasped. Alex, Sammie, Laney, and I couldn't help but laugh. Maybe we would get through this! Well we would most definetly be speaking with Riley tommorow.


	2. Answers

Chapter 2- Consultation

Laney's View

I left Alex's house fearful of the coming events. The idea of leaving my family behind to suffer the capitol's rage defenseless was eating me alive. How could I leave my little brother, my mom, and my dad? They had given me life, and this could mean taking theirs. Yet, what else could I do? My friends were leaving; it was too big of a risk not to go. The idea of not knowing their fate would make me suffer worse; we had only just begun our lives. I thought of all this as I drifted asleep.

"No!! You can't leave, sissy. You would never make it!! You're my best friend!" I heard my six year old brother, Thorn, cry. My heart was torn, by the truth of his words. He was right, he was my family and I would die with my friends or with him. Would I actually be changing anything out in the wild…running? "No bubba, I have to go. Just remember I love you, and be strong for momma and daddy. They need you. Look baby you're too young to understand the dangers we are all facing. You have to be the ray of hope for them."

When I wake I find a thin sheen of cold sweat across my face and realize it was all a dream. There was so much truth involved though. I had a week to this over at the most. Could I leave my family? Would I? Was I being selfish? If it's my time should I not accept that? But if it isn't my time should I be running?

I shake my head trying to clear the debris that is filling in it, breaking my heart. I must go gather food for my family. It may be the last time I can retrieve any nourishment for them. Not to mention the meeting with Riley today. He had always been like family to my friends and I. He showed some interest I never understood, he always had a knowing smile as if he knew what was to come. But, what was to come? What did the future hold? There was something I could taste it, but what? Ugh, here I go rambling again, I need to go! Pulling on a clean shirt, and sliding my feet into the leather sandals, I concentrated on the necessary goal today. I headed to the pier once again risking my life.

Damien's View

I was ready to go. It was time to get out of here, and I would be dragging Alex out with me if that's what it took. Nothing would happen to her here in District 4, or anywhere for that matter. I'm vowing, right now, this second to protect her. I know she doesn't feel how I do. She never has and possibly never will. But, I will never let anything hurt her. That would kill me.

I would be leaving behind my family, but they had lived their whole lives and knowing my parents, if they wanted out they would be long gone anyway. So what was I leaving, I have my friends and true love at my side. Okay maybe I sound wrong, leaving my family for a girl, for my life. I don't find it all that wrong though, I want nothing but to protect her. My family gave me life and as much as I love them I will live it by my choice not theirs, nor the capitols.

I will die for her, I would die for most of my friends; we had all been friends since we were 6. The first day of school had brought us together. We were now inseparable. We would live, we would survive. Why was I thinking of death? No one was as strong as us; no one had the alliance we shared. Yes, we had a chance. "Damien, get outta here and go to work," screamed my father. I pulled on some cargo shorts and my buck skin sandals. They were probably one of the best things I had. They were imported from district seven. I have no clue how my parents acquired them. I ran out the door and down to the dock. At least here in District four the job is simple. Catch fish and you'll be safe from a beating. If caught stealing well that was a public beating in front of everyone in District Square. Of course I loved fishing; I would've been considered a real "country boy" back in the old century. And so the day went on.

Finally it was time to see Riley. I hid extra fish I stole today in the cargo of my shorts; I was sure we would need it. Turning in the caught fish that I hadn't stolen, the peacekeeper glared at me. He knew I was stealing, but he didn't seem to care. It was my Uncle I realized. Of course he couldn't beat his brother's child. My friends had to watch out though, he was sharp. I hit the ground running and headed for Riley's mansion. Yes, Riley had won the games forty five years ago and had lived a luxurious life ever since.

I was relieved of the fear for my friends as I heard 7 sets of pounding feet behind me. "Ooh I feel like we are super spies," whispered Torrence. We all got a chuckle at that. And from no where a peacekeeper stepped out. "Super spies? Now why in the world would a group of fourteen year olds think that they resembled super spies? Surely you are not doing anything in a manor that would displease the capitol," the peace keeper said in a menacing voice. I looked at Torrence with a facial that meant well explain?.

Torrence stepped forward. "Spies? I thought those were in the old days before Panem! I never even mentioned them! Actually I was pointing out that beautiful butterfly!" She was always such a good liar. "I love butterflies, they're just so pretty! Don't you think so?"

"Oh really, well why were you running so fast?"

"Because! The butterfly was flying away," she simply stated. Wow, you would never fail to believe something that came from Torrence's mouth; she really could get us out of anything. The peacekeeper obviously could no longer think of any questions and left us be. "Come on maybe we can catch it!" Keegan yelled. Grinning at each other, we took off running to Riley's.

None of us bothered to knock; Riley welcomed us at any time of day. He walked slowly into the entry, greeting all of us. I looked at the kind old man. He didn't look a day over 40. His blue eyes shone and his brown hair was just beginning to grey at the roots. He still was very well built, but time was starting to take its toll on his body.

"Riley, we need to talk, it's important," whispered Laney. Shock crossed Riley's face. He quickly turned, beckoning us into the kitchen. "Would you kids care for any refreshment? I assume you just got off of work. We can talk it over during?" he said very alert. Naturally we all accepted some water. I was dumb-founded when he brought it forth though. The water was clean! It was crystal clear. Sure the water I had was always drinkable, but never this clean. The glasses that the water was in were exquisite. They were beautiful, colorful, and reflective. I think their called carnival glass? Riley got straight to business. "So what is it you kids are so concerned about?"

"We want to run, Riley," Jarred answered bluntly. "We're ready to get out of here. We will not die due to the capitol's ways." Riley didn't look shocked at all; he simply nodded.

After looking around at all of us for a few moments he began. "You all know of the last rebellion, you know that the capitol won and for that we are in this very situation. If the rebels had not failed we would not be here. We would be free; we could visit other districts as we please. I have a secret for you children though. That rebellion never ended. The plan that was in place has just begun. We have been in a cold war, making the capitol think they had us. The time has come though and all of you are part of the plan. Run; run as far as you can. Fight for life, others will attempt to take yours. I cannot tell you more, but you will learn. Just remember these things, Mocking Jay, Ray of Hope, and friendship."


	3. Leaving Plans

**Chapter 3**

**Leaving**

**Sammie's View**

**(A.N- I realize that in chapter 2 I said Thorn was 6. He is actually ten. Sorry for the confusion.)**

Wide, eyed I stood there staring at Riley. He had to be joking! My friends and I part of the rebellion? Well, that wasn't too happy making. I mean honestly size wise; I had no chance of survival. Riley had to be more insane than Keegan and I. Let's face it; we had done some crazy stuff! Jarred drew me out of my thought. "Come on little girl. We have to go home; Briar needs us," he whispered the last part in my ear. As sad as it was he was right. Briar, our 5 year old brother, was home alone. I doubted he had even seen food since the night before. Everyone else had similar dilemmas. As we walked out the door Riley said one last thing, "Seriously kids, think it over. If you don't do this things will get worse. You're part of the plan. All will be explained." Smiles flashed over the boy's faces. "ME!! YAY THEY PICKED ME!!!" I yelled in an attempt to lighten the conversation. Riley rolled his eyes, everyone else found it funny.

We were out the door in a flash. "So what do yall think about what he said? Riley is always right! Come on lets go get 'em!" Torrence exclaimed. This was followed by cheers. Briar came running to Jarred and I as soon as we were in view of our home. He ran straight to Jarred. Before I knew it they were having a wrestling match in our pitiful excuse for a living room. While they did this I began fixing the fish my brother stole. He never would let me take the fish; he feared I would get caught. Mom and dad walked in just as I was placing dinner on the table. The sickening smell of fish clung to them. They probably had to dive in today and save a child that fell from the rafters. We ate in silence, except for Briar telling his futile stories. I couldn't even understand this one; he was rambling to fast. Jarred and I exchanged glances. This may be our last meal together. It seemed we were trying to distance ourselves, rather than leaving happy memories. "So kids what are you doing tomorrow? After all it is your day off," my mother broke in.

"I think we will just take a walk with our friends," Jarred said quietly.

"_Behind blue eyes  
and no one knows  
what it's like to be hated  
to be faded to telling only lies"_

Our mother nodded and our father just gave an awkward glance. We were told to go to bed, which I couldn't have been happier about. The three of us climbed into our sleeping bags. You would have to be rich to buy 4 beds here in district 4. They want their tributes strong, so items of comfort cost more. "Jarred, I'm scared."

"Don't worry sis if peace keepers try anything, Torrence will punch them!" We both laughed at his words as our parents yelled for us to keep it down. They were having an important conversation. My brother was very temperamental. It was rare to find him in a good mood now days. The capitol and politics were hitting him hard. He couldn't wait to get out of here. I was glad to see him happy for even a few minutes. Slowly I drifted to sleep, dreading tomorrow. Tomorrow may bring forth death, something I was not looking forward to.

I awoke, scared for my life. We were to meet at the Oak Tree that morning and make plans for escape. I dressed and walked out of the house; I can't lie like Torrence if questioned for running. Jarred wasn't far behind me.

**At The ****Oak Tree**

"No, fish won't keep! We need bread!" Garrett was yelling as loud as safe. Of course, we were discussing what to take with us. Yeah, that's smart, especially since we don't even have a plan to get out of here! As if he read mind, "HEY GUYS, SHUTUP. You're arguing over what to take? We don't even know how to get out of here!" my brother practically screamed.

"Actually we do," Garrett began whispering into my ear. I'm sure countless emotions crossed my face as I listened to this insane, but clever plan. It ended with a smile; we would be getting out of here. As soon as Jarred was caught up he jumped straight into the argument over what we would be taking. I stayed quiet; survival wasn't my specialty. Without Jarred and my friends I would have died years ago. That was simply a fact.

"8:00, meet here with everything," Damien finished the argument sternly. Everyone nodded

Laney grabbed my arm. "Come on, we have to do out part!" I nodded in reply. We ran to her house first, mainly to check on Thorn. We shut the door quietly, in case he was asleep. Quickly, we realized he wasn't. "Laney! Laney!! I got you a present!" Thorn cried out. Laney smiled.

"Really Bubba? Let me see!" she grinned, ruffling his hair. I smiled at her as he ran out of the room; she simply shook her head. "Crazy, but adorable," she whispered. He dashed back in the room waving a beautiful blue water lily.

"I found it in the marsh today and I knew blue was your favorite color! Do you like it?" he shouted with a voice full of excitement. Thorn had always adored his big sister, and was thankful for everything she did for him. Although he was sometime reluctant to show it, he definitely was. "I sure do buddy!" She replied, placing it in her hair. After Laney gave him a hug, we walked around the house in search for blankets. Who new how cold it got outside of our district? I just wish we knew where we were headed. Thorn was staring at us with question in his eyes.

"Why are you taking so many blankets? Is this what you were talking about in your sleep the other night? I thought that was all a dream you were having! You're leaving aren't you!?" shock filled Thorn's voice. Crap, Laney must have been talking in her sleep. Shock crossed her face. Oh no, she did.

"THORN! You can't mention that ever. Okay bubby? I mean never. Yes we are leaving; we have to," Laney seriously stated.

"Great, I hate this place. I'll go pack," he grinned.

"No Thorn, I mean my friends and me; it's too dangerous for you. I love you bubba and I don't want you to get hurt."

_I've got to move on and be who I am  
I just don't belong here;  
I hope you understand  
We might find our place in this world someday,  
But at least for now,  
I gotta go my own way.  
Don't wanna leave it all behind__,  
but I get my hopes up and watch them fall every time  
another color turns to grey  
and it's just too hard to watch it all slowly fade away.  
I'm leaving today cause I've gotta do what's best for me,  
You'll be okay.._

**Thorn's View**

My sister was crazy; she thought that she and her friends could just leave. I nodded at my sister, making her think I would go along with this. No way would that be happening though. Besides whom did she think was going to help momma and me? Daddy did all he could, but it was never enough for all of us. Momma and daddy could provide for each other if I left though. This all went through my head as my sister dragged on about me being there for them, being the ray of hope. What was that anyway? Besides if I left maybe it would be like the Hunger Games out in the wild. I had always thought those were so cool! I mean getting to hit people without getting in trouble? Draw my name! They were really sad when someone died though. So maybe I wouldn't like them. Then again I was a big boy, and I am good at throwing knives. It all comes down to me following my sister out of here. I will follow her. They will need me. I am sure.


	4. Please Read AN

**Hey guys, quick author's note. I'm really busy with school and swim team right now. We have had a bunch of research paper related assignments in English, and I got a shoulder injury in swimming I am trying to work thought with a PT. I'm expecting to get Chapter four up by next weekend. Sorry for the delay**


	5. Risk

Chapter 4

Risk

Garrett's View

It's eight-o-clock. All of us are at the Oak tree, going through supplies. Everything is in order and we are leaving. I'm terrified of losing my life or the life of my friends. Even when we get past the gate we are not home free. Even when we are deep in the woods, mountains, or whatever lies ahead we will be in danger. Never in my life have I been as cautious as I was throughout today.

"Garrett, it's time," Sammie whispers in my ear. She is right; it is just dark enough to see a few feet in front of us. However you would have to be in close range to see us running. We will be fine, if we get a head start. For some reason though I have a sneaking suspicion that we are being watched. I tell myself that it is just my imagination; it's time to be a big boy and grow up. I cautiously follow the others running to the gate. Still, I feel someone behind me. Quickly I glance, but see no one. Pushing the thought back in my mind, I raise my speed. The fence is in sight!

We begin throwing our valuables, everything we will survive off of over the fence. It is always electrified here in District Four; the capitol knows we are strong. They do not doubt our strength here. Alex nods to Laney and I know what they are ready to get out of here. They cup their hands as Keegan helps Sammie into them. The three quickly, I don't know what's the word, cradle, her over the fence. "Whoa," I whisper yelled. They all giggled. Sammie hit the ground on her knees, but seemed to be okay. Then Torrence was flung over in the same manor. This confused me though, wouldn't two people be left behind. Alex and Keegan switched places, flinging Alex over as I thought about this. "Guys, how is this going to get all of us over," I murmured.

"It's not," Keegan answered quickly, "but don't worry we have it figured out." I just stared at her and then glanced around. Jarred and Damien stepped up to fling the girls over, though it was not near as smooth. Keegan hit the ground with a thud and let out a scream. A peacekeeper was heading this way; we could hear the footsteps and see the light of a torch. The girls ducked in the grass on the other side of the fence. We kicked our remaining supplies away that had not been thrown, just as the peacekeeper came up. "Boys," he questioned in a severely harsh way.

"We were playing catch and I fell," Damien answered a bit too quickly. He nodded to the mud stain on his pants.

"I suppose that's why the scream sounded like that of a girl, and a ball is absent of the scene?" We had no answer. The peacekeeper looked us up and down. "I let you go once today with the fish. I see that I shouldn't have Damien. You know you really will scare your parents if you run off boys. It will only make things worse for them," he said. Whoa, the peacekeeper was Damien's uncle. He had us all figured out to. We could be killed right now. Millions of thoughts flashed in my mind. Damien was going to be separated from Alex. He wouldn't be able to stand it. For once I was glad that I had no one. It had always bothered me that I had no one. People always thought of me as a friend, nothing more. At least that's what I believed. This was the first time I was ever glad about that. Of course I did have feelings for a certain girl over that fence, but I had never taken a chance with them. The Peacekeeper began to speak again, "I see you do not care. Go, boys. Save Panem and take care of the one who fell. I know your plans, and I'ts dangerous, but you are the chosen ones." The peacekeeper then pulled some device out of his pocket. With the touch of a button the fence let out a huge shock, and then went dead. He stepped forward to open the gate for us. "Get out. Go save Panem." We all hit the ground running to the vast, tall sea of grass. Was this forgotten territory of district five?

I heard more whispers as we ran, more footsteps, but still believed that I was being paranoid. No one around here would be following us. Sammie came beside me interrupting my thoughts. I smiled down at her. "We're out," I whispered. She nodded, obviously still worrying about her young brother. Jarred and her probably had a huge discussion over that, but it just had to be let go. We, the seven of us, have to save Panem. Chaos is taking control of everything our country knows.

**Torrence's View**

I ran as fast as my short legs would carry me, a bit behind most of my friends. Sammie and Garrett were running silently behind everyone. I smiled at the thought.

Suddenly Keegan went crashing to the ground. She was screaming a stream of words I would normally hit her for, but I could see why even from yards away. An arrow was sticking out of her thigh. Kids all over our district had begun secretly learning to use them, but not outside of the gates. It was too much trouble. This was someone skilled, someone who wanted to slow us down. Everyone went running to her, but I took a detour. I ran through the tall grasses, where I could not be seen, in the direction from which the arrow had flown. Before I knew it a hand was over my mouth and I was being held from behind. I could smell alcohol. Not the kind you would drink, but rubbing alcohol, as if it were of District Two. From the smell I knew they were most likely going to try and knock me out. Who were they? What did they want? There was no time to think. I threw my head back along with the force of my entire body. I now had just enough time to punch the person.

Apparently enough commotion had been caused to bring everyone else our way. Jarred and Damien went zipping behind me. A large crash and muffled scream was all I could hear. "Okay, okay you win," moaned a pained voice. Immediately I recognized the voice. I jumped around faster than you can say turn. Why the heck was Malcolm out here? Malcolm is the Head Peacekeeper of our district! I looked at hid bloodied face and bruising eyes. We did this? Awesome, I hated Malcolm. I wondered if I did that to his eye. After a harsh questioning we found out that all head peacekeepers were living on the outside of each district, with some amazing food shipped daily, in search of run a ways. The arrow had been removed from Keegan's leg but, we forced him to get us medicine for Keegan, before going any further. The man agreed to whatever we said; he had a complete fear of us!

We went through all of his food, stashing up on anything that would keep. We robbed his weapons (which consisted of about three knives and a bow that had about 4 arrows). As all of this went on I kept feeling watched. Something was amiss. Things were going a bit too smoothly.

**(A.N/ sorry it's kind of short everyone. Updates will be more frequent soon, but it's becoming hard between school and swim team)**


End file.
